Many machine shops or wood-working shops typically will include tools that produce dust or chips. For example, most wood shops will produce sawdust and chips as the workpiece is being machined. Sawdust can be produced from such operations as cutting, routing, sanding, turning, and many others.
Dust collection systems have been developed to draw the generated sawdust into a central collection system. One system that has been developed is a typical vacuum-type arrangement, or "shop vacuum."
Some shop vacuums do not achieve an acceptable level of air cleaning. Further, some shop vacs can clog very quickly due to the size of sawdust, etc. Improvements are desirable.